Following Bardeen's and Brattain's discovery of the transistor (J. Bardeen and W. H. Brattain, Phys. Rev. 74, 230 (1948)) and the identification of minority carrier injection and collection as the physical principle underlying transistor action, followed by Shockley's development of PN junction theory and junction transistors (W. Shockley, Bell System Technology Journal 28, 435 (1949)), the transistor and the development of integrated circuits (J. S. Kilby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,743; R. N. Noyce, U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,877) have revolutionized the military and consumer electronic industries. The concept of a wide band-gap semiconductor emitter (W. Shockley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,347; H. Kroemer, Proceedings of the IRE 45, 1535 (1957)) has been used to achieve high minority carrier injection efficiency in a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT), with the InP material system so far demonstrating the fastest transistors, now operated at speeds (fT) above 500 GHz (see W. Hafez, J. W. Lai and M. Feng, Elec. Lett. 39, No. 20, 1475 (2003); M. Feng, W. Hafez, and J. W. Lai, Proceedings of IPRM, 653-658 (2004)). Efforts to improve fT have focused, inter alia, on the reduction of electron transit time by vertically scaling the base and collector thicknesses at the cost of increasing base-collector parasitic capacitance as demonstrated in SiGe HBTs, as well as type I and type II InP DHBTs (see, for example, W. Hafez, J. W. Lai and M. Feng, Elec. Lett. 39, No. 20, 1475 (2003); M. Feng, W. Hafez, and J. W. Lai, Proceedings of IPRM, 653-658 (2004); J.-S. Rieh, B. Jagannathan, H. Chen, K. Schonenberg, S.-J. Jeng, M. Khater, D. Ahlgren, G. Freeman, and S. Subbanna, Proceedings of IPRM, 374-377 (2003); M. Ida, K. Kurishima, K. Ishii, and N. Watanabe, Proceedings GaAs IC Symposium, 2003. 25th Annual Technical Digest, 211-214 (2003); B. F. Chu-Kung and M. Feng, Elect. Lett. 40 (20), 1305 (2004); C. Bolognesi, M. W. Dvorak, N. Matine, O. J. Pitts, and S. P. Watkins, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys 41 (2B), 1131-1135 (2002)).
A graded composition base region has contributed to increased operating frequency, as described, for example, in the above referenced documents, but improvements in transistor speed, toward terahertz operation, will require further advances in transistor processing and structure. The same is also true for light emitting HBT's (see, for example M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr. and W. Hafez, “Light-Emitting Transistor: Light Emission From InGaP/GaAs Heterojunction Bipolar Trnsistors”, App. Phys. Lett., Vol. 84, No. 1, (January 2004); M. Feng, N. Holonyak Jr., and R. Chan “Quantum-Well-Base Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor”, App. Phys. Lett., Vol. 84, No. 1, (March 2004); G. Walter, N. Holonyak, Jr., M. Feng, and R. Chan “Laser Operation Of A Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor”, App. Phys. Lett., Vol. 85, No. 20 (November 2004)), in which operation approaching terahertz frequencies will provide advantages in communications, switching, and many other commercial and military applications.
It is among the objects of the present invention to improve operating characteristics, including transistor speed, of HBTs and light emitting HBTs, and to devise methods and devices which will permit operation approaching terahertz frequencies.